


Home

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ancel is soft, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, Romance, Songfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: "But if he wins?" - He won. Laurent won over his uncle, so this means that Berenger and Ancel could be reunited again, right?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to this small OS :D  
I read yesterday "Pet" and became an emotional mess about them two. :) So I wrote a small OS what could happen after Kings Rising, when they see each other again. :3
> 
> *
> 
> Listen to - "Home" from "Machine gun kelly" while reading this. <3

_I found no cure for the loneliness_   
_I found no cure for the sickness_   
_Nothing here feels like home_   
_Crowded streets, but I'm all alone_   
_I found no cure for the loneliness_   
_I found no cure for the sickness_   
_Nothing here feels like home_   
_Crowded streets, but I'm all alone (someone take me)_

Ancel had never felt so welcome and wanted in his life.  
He never felt like he was gonna get anywhere.  
Like he had a home. A safe place.  
Where he was loved and wanted.

Then Berenger had bid for him and even if there were some problems before, Ancel grew with it and the more time he spent with Berenger the more he grew with him too.  
He liked the feeling that Berenger gave him. The feeling of being wanted. Even if it took a long time until Ancel finally understood it.

But as soon as he got used to this feeling and slowly allowed it to happen, it was taken away from him again.  
Berenger had wanted to end their contract.  
Ancel felt pushed back and he was angry. It was his right to be.  
Berenger had explained to him what was at stake and he had seen how hard it was for Berenger to make this decision and bring it up to Ancel.  
Ancel went soft. He had done everything in his power to persuade Berenger to keep him as his _pet_, even though it hadn’t felt that way between them for a long time.  
Between them had developed more than just a simple_ pet_ and _master_ relationship, that was all so typical in Vere, it was something else. Something that let Ancel felt warm in his chest. A feeling he didn’t know, he wasn’t used to it.

_“But if he wins?”_

That was what Ancel told Berenger, what had given Berenger courage for the gloomy time ahead. Ancel had himself notice how dangerous it would be. Berenger wanted to protect him, he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Ancel because of his alliance and yet… Berenger let his curtains fall for Ancel… For one last time.

*

Time had passed and the message went around that Laurent had made it, along with his akielon pet – Good, he was never one but Ancel had met him that way – who could now claim the throne in Akielos for himself.

Ancel had to smile involuntarily as he thought about the news as he brushed through Ruby’s fur. He had promised Berenger to look after his horses while he was here, and he had kept that promise. He sighed at the thought of him and wondered if he was all right and if he would come to him now that it was all over?

Or had he already forgotten it and it had all been just a façade?  
It wouldn’t surprise Ancel, he got attention because he was the best at what he did but he would never stay in people’s minds for long, especially not from people as high as Berenger.

_Lord Berenger…_

He remembered when he was told that he had offered the most for him and how happy he had been at the beginning.  
A smile crept onto his lips and put his head slightly crooked. Somehow the memory made him sad, too. Ruby seemed to notice this as she nudged Ancel with her snout and pressed it into his neck, making a loud noise through her nostrils.  
Ancel laughed: “Ruby, don’t, you’re ruining my hair.”  
He carefully pushed the horses head away from his as he looked at something in front of him. His eyes widened and he had to blink a few times to make sure it was real in front of him.

“Berenger?”  
“I see you’re really taking care of the horses. How are they doing?”

Ancel said nothing; he dropped the brush and sprinted towards him, jumped at him and threw him to the ground with him. At that moment he didn’t care if they could get dirty from the grass under them or if it might hurt Berenger to land so hard on his back.  
Ancel was just honestly happy Berenger was with him. That he’s alive.

“You’re here.” Ancels voice was an emotional mess, it trembled, was fragile but filled with joy and happiness.  
“Of course.”

Berenger placed his hand on Ancel’s narrow back and stroked his thumb over the white shirt he was wearing. His other hand was on Ancel’s face, stroking over his sharp cheekbone before leaning in and kissing his lips gentle.

The kiss was tender. Loving and sweet. It felt light on Ancel’s lips and Ancel was almost not sure if this really happened or not.

“You’re back.” Ancel mumbled quietly against Berenger’s lips and his green eyes filled with tears that slowly rolled down his flushed cheeks. “God, I’m so glad to have you back with me.”  
“I’m happy to be back here with you, too”, Berenger whispered and Ancel kissed him again.

The kiss was more passionate this time. Their lips moved strongly against each other and Berenger opened his mouth, had his tongue stroked over Ancels lower lip, which followed the indirect invitation and opened his mouth for him.  
Ancel continued to sit up, straddling over Berenger’s lap and pressed his upper body closer against his. He could feel Berenger’s hands stroking along his sides and stopping at his hip, he lifted Ancel slightly and tried to stand up with him in his arms, which was rather less successful, and both lost their balance and fell back into the grass.

Ancel had to laugh and Berengers got infected and he grinned at Ancel in love, stroking a red stand of his long curly hair from his face.  
“It’s gotten longer”, Berenger remarked.  
“Yes, I let it grow out. Do you like it?” Ancel looked at him and playfully wrapped a strand of hair around his long slender finger.  
“Very much so.”  
Berenger smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, then his cheeks and his forehead.  
Ancel blushed at the gestures. No one had ever done that to him before. That was a whole new feeling, and somehow… He liked it.

*

The two had finally managed it to get into the house where Berenger took Ancel to his room and closed the door behind them. They were still sharing a messy, slightly rough and passionate kiss. Ancel gently bit Berenger’s lower lip in the process, which caused a sweet moan from Berenger. Ancel usded the opportunity and pushed his tongue back into Berenger’s mouth. His hands were already on the lacing of his brown jacket. He would definitely get him to wear a blue one, some day – It would bring out Berenger’s eyes more, Ancel thought.  
Berenger, on the other hand, helped Ancel undress himself before getting Ancel out of his clothes.

“You are still so beautiful”, Berenger murmured and caressed Ancel’s collarbone, giving him a warm look under which Ancel turned red.  
“You too”, Ancel mumbled quietly and wasn’t even sure if his words had left his mouth, but Berenger’s smile got wider so he seemed to have heard him.

Ancel finally took Berenger’s hands in his and led him to the bed; he let himself fall back and had pulled Berenger onto the mattress with him. He positioned himself more comfortably over him and kissed him again, which made Ancel smile. Berenger hadn’t changed a bit in the time they hadn’t seen each other. That had already become clear to Ancel from his letters but even in bed he was still the same.

That pleased Ancel. He liked the tender, almost shy nature of Berenger. How slowly and lovingly he dealt with Ancel. It was so much different than anything Ancel had experienced before and he felt comfortable.  
He felt wanted. Welcomed. _Beloved._

*

Ancel moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow, stretching his back as Berenger slipped a third finger into him.  
The last time was clearly too long ago and Ancel was almost not used to have anything in him anymore but the best would still come.  
Berenger continued to give feather light kisses to Ancel’s face and let his fingers glide slowly in and gently out of him and back again in a steady rhythm.

“Berenger”, Ancel moaned lustfully and looked at him through glassy eyes: “Take me. Please.”  
Berenger smiled at him and nodded. He positioned himself between Ancels slender pale legs, he pushed them apart a little further and took his cock in his hand to line himself up, the head of it pushed against Ancel’s opened entrance, slowly he pushed in. Ancel pinched his eyes under him and sucked in the air, his fingernails digging into Berenger’s forearm to which the redhead clung. Berenger held still, he was half inside him but would give Ancel time to get used to the feeling.

Ancel felt like a virgin again.  
But this time it was different, he had only become intimate with Berenger once before and that was the evening he had explained to him why his contract ended.  
It felt good to feel Berenger back in him, even though it hurt a little and Ancel slowly but steadily relaxed around his cock and the pain turned into lust.

“Please.”

Berenger understood and continued to sink deeper into him until he was completely in him. Ancel moaned again under him, putting a leg around Berengers hip to keep him in that position. Berenger leaned down to him and sealed their lips together again. The kiss was loving and tender. Berenger felt Ancel slowly relaxing around him; he withdrew a little and then pushed back into him again.

The rhythm of them was first slow and tender, almost shy somehow. But the more time passed, the safer Berenger became and Ancel began to move towards him to feel him deeper inside. He liked the warm, filled feeling that Berenger made him feel.

“Ancel.”  
Berenger’s breath was heavy and aroused and he leaned down to Ancel for a short, messy wet kiss, increasing his pace as he approached his orgasm. Ancel was already that far and moved against Berenger’s hip one last time before moaning his name out loud and coming between their bodies. It didn’t take long, two thrusts later and Berenger released himself deep inside of Ancel.

Breathing heavily, they looked each other in the eye.  
The warmth that Berenger’s dark eyes radiated met the honestly flaming green of Ancel. Carefully Berenger withdrew from Ancel, leaving him wide opened and somehow empty but with a warm feeling crawling up his stomach, as Berenger let himself fall next to him.  
They both didn’t care if it wouldn’t be better to clean them up before they cuddle but for Ancel the moment was just perfect. He rolled half on Berenger and put his head in the crook of his neck, he could feel Berenger’s fast pulse and he had to smile. He searched for Berenger’s hand with his hand and intertwined their fingers while Berenger gave Ancel a gentle kiss on the top of his head and stroked with his free hand through his long messy red hair.

Ancel closed his eyes and sighed satisfied.  
He finally felt like he had arrived. He felt like was finally home. Berenger had become his home.

His home…

_Home, home_   
_Take me home_   
_Home, home, take me home_   
_Someone take me_   
_Home, home (someone, someone, no place like home)_   
_Home, home_   
_(Someone take me)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the small OS about them. <3


End file.
